


【朱白/龙宇】孤独蜜运（上）

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *车。白宇视角。不算甜的小甜饼。*全都是我妄想，请勿上升真人。





	【朱白/龙宇】孤独蜜运（上）

他们在一场热雨中密会，顶着三十度的风与水汽一先一后到达酒店，时隔很长。白宇洗了个澡又睡了一觉，才在午夜前等来他的情人。敲门声像民国片里地下党接头，三长一短？三短一长？他无心分辨，裹着浴袍就直接去开。朱一龙大概淋了会雨，头发湿哒哒地贴在前额上，看上去奶凶奶凶的。

 

“不是搭车来的？怎么淋了雨。”

 

“多走了两条街才过来，怕有人跟。”对方接过白宇扔过来的毛巾搭在头上，终于放松也似地开始解身上的衣服。白宇瞥了一眼，好家伙，DIOR HOMME三件套，外头还罩了件读作欲盖弥彰写作遮掩美貌的老头款冲锋衣。白宇伸手往对方背上一摸，果然早就湿了个透。

 

“勇士啊龙哥。”他扑哧一声笑出来，无奈地上手帮人解衣扣，“给你穿这么一身，这是怕热不死你还是闷不死你。”“冇得法，品牌方要求的。”朱一龙脱了外套就两眼放空，整个人焉焉的像漏上了发条，武汉话都飙了出来，任白宇上下其手，跟刚才门外机敏谨慎躲狗仔的地下党头子简直不是一个人。

 

“小白，我好热啊……”白宇肩上一沉，男人下巴搁到了他颈侧，汗水混着雨水的气味沁出来，不太好闻，却能让白宇迷昏头，毕竟再日天日地（存疑）的爷们儿也扛不住神仙男朋友撒娇。“哎，”他在男人紧实的背肌上乱摸一通，像薅一只求安慰求抱抱的大型犬。“去洗澡去洗澡，小心别感冒。”

 

他把热到吐魂的男朋友扒得只剩内裤推进浴室，朱一龙总算还没完全漏气，扒着浴室门拒绝了他寡廉鲜耻的共浴邀请。白宇挂在对方怀里笑得像个胡作非为的小流氓，抬手又在男友薄软的耳根上摸了一把：“宝贝儿，别让我等太久。”

 

他缀着爱心的语调落在男朋友嘴角，轻飘飘的，无可挑剔又情意绵绵，一吻过后却极有分寸地退开，再把睡衣和浴巾塞对方怀里。朱一龙垂着眼接过来，回答也是轻飘飘的一声“嗯”。

 

雨下大了。

 

白宇靠着浴室门摸出烟盒，衔了根在嘴上却没点燃，徒闻点烟味。墙内墙外，水声沥沥淅淅。他后知后觉地意识到天已经很晚了，这个时间，密会的男女们早就相拥入眠。他颇为迟钝地往身后一摸，股间有些粘，果然润滑早干了。

 

他在这档子事上颇有些觉悟，事前功课做得很够，可以说很不像个头回被掰弯的直男了。话又说回来朱一龙也没掰他，只能说他弯得很自觉，躺平得也很自觉。毕竟他的龙哥是不是纯弯不好说，但肯定是个大1没跑。至于他自己，神仙男朋友都撬回来了，哪还管什么1不1、0不0的。

 

他在沙发上摸到用了半瓶的润滑剂，捏在手里握了半天，到底还是没那个耻力在与情人一墙之隔的房间内补润滑。朱一龙说他总是在莫名其妙的事情上要脸，那会儿他答道：龙哥是想我在啥事儿上不要脸？话题成功被带往下三路。而今他在下三路的事情上莫名其妙地耻起来，手里的润滑用也不是藏也不是。他一阵气闷，干脆丢开瓶子，掏出手机刷微博。

 

通知数照样是鲜红的999+，时尚○莎的电子刊上线，他被各路人马癫狂地圈了一天。他随手点开图，封面上两个人一黑一白，西服笔挺，倒也真应了粉丝说的四舍五入巍澜结婚。女孩们集体狂欢，对着寥寥几张硬照和三十来秒的小视频发疯，大声说出喜欢与爱。

 

那天拍摄的时间不算长，统共也没换几套衣服。陷于蜜运的人容易泄密，从眼神、从嘴角，但显然不适用于他二人。他们在镜头前永远克制，只在成为戏中人的那刻尽情透底，一次对望即是一场性交。

 

但在那天，他没控制住自己脑内跑偏，恍然做了一瞬下流的梦。他在他们的幽会里热情又克制，妄想中却又频频越界。梦里他的情人走过来，刺目的柔光灯底下，在对着他们的长枪短炮前吻他，再把他翻过去按着，一件一件衣服地扒光，硬胀的阳具粗暴插进他体内，插到出血，出水。他，他们，所有人都沉浸其中，世界为他们的性爱狂欢。是啊，谁不想看沈巍操赵云澜呢。

 

人们堵着自己和旁人的嘴粉饰太平。而他的龙哥走过来，轻轻问他最近是不是太累，完美的好友形象。欸，白哥，保持这个姿势！摄影师喊了一句。于是画面定格，他们的眼神尚未交汇，各自看往不可知的前路，却近在咫尺。

 

他抱着手机划到后面几张图——不惊讶地发现自己被凹成了风流老给在线撅腚——但他的神仙男朋友居然也被活生生拍成了大头溜肩五五分，白宇不禁对国内时尚杂志的审美有点绝望。然而就这样打光下岗修图唬烂的成片也依然有大把的傻姑娘们冲锋陷阵，还把人杂志社的APP给冲垮了。有这么好看吗？白宇拎着手机划来划去，正主刚洗完了澡，擦着头发从浴室里出来，三角肌轮廓分明。算了，有吧。

 

他窝在沙发上瞄过去，顶灯昏黄的光线落下来，在男人身上砸出碎金与暗影。台词里写的好啊，刀削斧凿般的好皮囊，光影在这张脸上完美分野，而迷妹们欣赏不到的流丽体线被他全然收进眼中，此时此刻。

 

“哟——”

 

他起手比了个框，男人望过来，胯以下的部分藏进欲盖弥彰的浴巾里，睡衣随意搭在手上——他的东西，睡衣和男人都是。他嘴上不着调：“性感龙哥，在线湿身。”尾音扬起来，粘稠的调子。画框中的男人由远及近，从中景到近景，近景变为特写。朱一龙居高临下撑在他身侧，湿热的水珠淌过喉结，落进他的画框里。

 

男人把吻印在了他手指上。

 

“哎哟我去……”指腹的触感湿漉漉的，近在咫尺的男人眼神也湿漉漉的。“龙哥你这真是……太……”他颤巍巍地笑了下，恍惚以为自己驯服一头雄鹿。不，是他被驯服。鹿蹄子叩在他的心口。咚咚咚咚咚。

 

“太什么？”朱一龙笑了一下，说无辜又不无辜，表情卡在沈巍黑化和夜尊装纯之间，洗了个澡跟满血复活了似的，难得地不太正经。废话，哪个男人在床上正经？“那什么，我最近新学的一词儿，粉丝说的，太……苏？”

 

白宇噗地也笑了，这俩月他学的新词比这辈子加起来的都多。朱一龙倒也听懂了，“哪儿苏？说说。”画框被破坏了，雄鹿的舌头卷上来，沿着指缝勾他的魂。撒娇呢？行吧。

 

他张开手指以身饲鹿，心坠在绵软的绒草堆里，几乎要被这场热雨溺毙。他按了按指下的唇，“这儿苏，”另只手沿着饱满的胸膛向下，一路滑落到线条明晰的腹肌：“这里也苏。”朗姆可乐打翻了，旖旎的气味洒出来，他都快能尝到空气中的甜辛味了。而雄鹿的器官顶着他，浴巾成功坠机，被情人拉着他的手覆上取而代之：“这儿呢？”

 

“这儿啊——”他低声笑起来，灼热的茎体在他掌中迅速膨胀，“可他妈苏死了。”

 

 

 

TBC.


End file.
